Harry Potter 8 Title undecided
by MattehMB
Summary: Book? :3


A carpet of snow lay untouched upon the ground, lights flashed in sequence upon the snow covered rooftops and the sun was just beginning to rise; illuminating this small street. There was no sign of life along the entire street except for a large tabby cat who had carefully perched himself upon a small window ledge as it was the only part of the street not coated in snow. The cat lay with its head in its paws entirely uninterested in its surroundings, it only lifted its head when a low thudding sound started to emit from the opposite end of the street; the cat stared intensively waiting to discover the source of the sound that had disturbed him. A minute passed and then a small man in a large red jacket with a bag over his shoulder turned the corner. The cat seemingly uninterested had now placed its head back within its paws. The man approached the first house of the street and opened the front gate with a mild squeak, the cat only a few doors up looked towards the man, hissed and jumped over a fence to find somewhere quieter to relax. The man approached the front door of the house, opened the letter box and slid in a small stack of leaflets, letters and the morning paper before proceeding on the next house. Eventually the man reached the seventh house of this small street, it was a rather odd looking house; almost as if someone had pushed the other houses aside to fit it in, it was made even more puzzling as it was the only house on the street to have a decimal point as its number, this was number 7.5 of Holden Way. The postman walked up the snow covered path of number 7.5, opened the letter box and inserted the stack of papers, he then released the letter box causing it to swing closed with a loud clicking noise; that was all it took, one of the inhabitants of the house was awake, a mass of hurried footsteps could be heard by the postman who had now reached the end of the path.

Inside the house a small child was hurriedly moving between the bedrooms, hastily awaking the occupants before moving on to the next. After waking the occupants of the first 2 rooms she then approached the final room, she quickly opened the door loudly shouting "wake up mummy, wake up daddy", her mother opened her eyes a little, beckoned their daughter to return to bed and informed her it was too early before attempting to relax again, the little girl was seemingly not impressed and began gently tugging on her mums arm which was hanging over the edge of the bed; a few moments passed and eventually the mum arose, smiled at her daughter and said in a humorous tone "I wish you were this enthusiastic about getting up in the morning normally".

A few minutes passed and eventually everyone was downstairs in the living room, still wearing their night clothes, some wrapped in large fluffy dressing gowns. The living room like the rest of the house seemed like any normal muggle home, Harry having grown up surrounded by muggles had grown accustomed to such a way of life and felt most comfortable like this, in the corner stood a large television, facing it were two beige leather sofas and against the wall stood a magnificent marble fire place; upon the mantle of said fireplace stood the only item which would suggest this was no normal house, it was a large clay bowl filled with a green powder; carved into the side of the bowl was the word flu-powder.

The family gathered around the warm fireplace patiently aside for the little girl who jumped up and down enthusiastically and repeated every few seconds "can I open them now?" to which her parents would reply "In a moment Lily, lets us divide them up first". After the parents had divided the presents into piles depending on their recipient they called Lily over and handed her a large rectangular present wrapped in pink and white stripped wrapping paper. Lily looked down gleaming with excitement at the large box; hastily she began to remove the wrapping, inside was a dolls house entitled "Piertotum Locomotor Dream House". Lily quickly un-boxed the dolls house before placing it on the ground, upon leaving its packing the house was suddenly filled with life, the inhabitants were clearly enchanted and had the ability to move around by them selves and engage in minimal conversations, a few of the dolls even greeted Lily. Lily hugged both her parents tightly and thanked them for her parents before moving aside so the next presents could be distributed. Next Harry removed a long thin present from the pile and handed it over to Sirius; with a smile he said "here you go son". Sirius took the present and carefully removed the wrapping paper, inside was a thin cardboard box inscribed with "yew, 12 1/2" dragon heartstring", upon opening it Sirius discovered a wand which he instantly identified as the one that had chosen him at Ollivander's the previous week; he looked down at the wand silently for a moment before looking towards his farther unsettlingly and said in quiet tone "but dad... you said we couldn't afford this wand?" to which his dad smiled and replied "son, I was wrong to deny you this wand, it may be a little on the pricey side but it chose you and so you should have it, don't worry, we'll get by", Sirius thanked his mother and farther and then moved to the side where he began examining the detail of his new wand. Ginny then turned to Albus and handed him his present, Albus unwrapped it with a warm glee in his eyes; inside was a stationary set containing a quill which does not require ink, a never ending parchment and a small leather bound book on typography, Albus excitedly thanks his parents and began trying out the quill and parchment; he would often wile away the days writing short stories making this a perfect present.


End file.
